Ordianry Girl
by Digidynasty
Summary: I don't know about you, but I loved that song at the end of "The Third Element"!!! Since it was so short, I made a different kind of songfic, where the words are incorporated into the dialogue(Seen in red). Hope you like it! R+R!!!!


Ordinary Girl

Syaoran dodged another attack and brought up his sword."Force know my plight!Release the light!Lightning!"His attack struck the card head on and it fell to the ground.

Sakura brought up her wand."Clow Card!Return to your power confined!"The clow card returned to its card form and floated to Sakura's hand.She jumped for joy and wrapped her arms the nearest person.That person just happened to be Syaoran.He blushed madly.

"Sakura!"Madison came running over waving her camera "Great capture!"

Sakura unlatched herself from Syaroan and turn to her friend."I can't believe we did it!"

Madison walked up and smiled."Sakura, each time you win, you seem surprised.You're a cardcaptor and you always win."

Sakura nodded, but the smile faded from her face."One day I might not win."

Syaoran spoke up."Don't think like that.You've grown strong into your powers.You have to believe in yourself."

Sakura finally smiled and turned to talk to Kero.

Madison used this time to whisper to Syaoran."She looks great in her outfit, don't you think?"

Syaoran blushed."Y…yeah so?"

Madison smiled."And thus you blush head to toe."

Syaoran gasped and Madison giggled, making Syaoran blush more.

"Hey!Kero brought up a good idea!"Sakura said."Let's go celebrate!Anyone for ice cream?"

Madison nodded."That's a great idea!"She turned to Syaoran."Coming?"

Syaoran nodded and put his sword away.(I don't know where, but he did)"Let's go!"

Syaoran, Madison, Sakura, and Kero, who was hiding in Sakura's bag, all walked to the ice cream parlor.

Sakura turned to Syaoran."Chocolate right?"

Syaoran nodded and smiled.Sakura nodded,"I'll order, you can go and sit down."Syaoran nodded and left the girls to do the ordering.He watched Sakura order the ice cream and felt his face get hot.He shook his head.

_When you catch sight of her you blush!You have to stop that Syaoran! _Li's mind told him.

She's just an ordinary girl

In a magical world

Now she's on the trail of trouble

Syaoran was surprised how the song came to him.He'd never heard it before, but felt like he knew it.

Sakura came up and saw Syaoran's confused look."You okay?"

Syaoran looked up."Yeah, fine."

Sakura nodded and sat down with Madison.The ice cream came and Syaoran took a taste before his mind began to wonder.

He looked at the young auburn-haired girl with beautiful emerald green eyes.She'd grown a lot since Syaoran had first met her.True, he'd been rough on her in the beginning, but when he got to know her, he'd come to love her.

_What!?What did I just think!?I love her!?_

__Was it true?Could Sakura in some way have penetrated his defenses and captured his affection?His…heart?When Syaoran thought about it, he found it was true.He loved Sakura and would do anything for her.

"Li-kun?"Syaoran's head snapped up at the sound of Sakura's voice.He found her looking at him with a worried expression.

"What?"He blinked.

"Are you sure you're okay?"She asked."We've been calling you name for five minutes now."

"Uh…uh…I don't think I feel well."He stood up and put down his share of the money for the ice cream."I'm going to go rest, I'll see you later."

Madison frowned, but Sakura nodded and stood up.She took one of Syaoran's hands in both of hers, and looked him straight in the eye."If you need anything, don't hesitate to call okay?"

Syaoran blushed madly, but nodded and walked out of the ice cream parlor._I need time to think._

__Syaoran arrived at his apartment and walked to his room.As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

While sleeping, Syaoran had a dream.He was in his battle robe atop the tower where he'd first captured the Thunder Card with Sakura._Why am I here?_

__"One day…" A voice called out.

Syaoran whipped around trying to find the voice.

"…you'll find…" It continued.The voice seemed to be behind him and he twirled around to face the owner of the voice.She had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a shimmering pure white robe.

"…you're whole life has changed."She finished.

Syaoran felt the desire to run away as quick as he could, but his feet wouldn't obey.He wasn't afraid, exactly, just something about the woman made him uneasy.

"You must be brave, for you will soon be judged."She said.

Syaoran's eyes widened."What do you mean?"

"You must decide what is most important."

"Most important?I don't understand…"

The figure smiled and began to fade."Don't worry.You're heart will show you the way."

Syaoran woke up in a sweat, his sheets sticking to his body."A test?Judgement?What does it mean?"

Syaoran suddenly felt a disturbance.He also felt something else."Sakura!"Sakura was in danger."I have to help her!"Syaoran got up and grabbed his robe.After quickly getting dressed, he grabbed his sword and ran out of the apartment.

Syaoran followed his sense and it led him to the park.There he saw Sakura fighting a large.The figure fired a bolt of energy at Sakura.It hit her and she went flying back into a tree, her arm bleeding at her side.

"Sakura!"Li cried and ran to her side.

"Li-kun!"Sakura said."What are you doing here?!"

Syaoran didn't reply, but turned to the figure."Who are you!?"

"You don't recognize me?"The figure smiled and stepped forward.

Syaoran's mouth fell open in shock."You're one of the Li Clan Elders!"

"That's right."The figure came into the light, revealing an old man with red eyes, long white hair, and a long white beard."You failed in your mission to get the clow cards back and now I have been sent to retrieve them!"

Syaoran growled."The Clow Cards are not yours!You will not harm her!"

"What?Are you willing to defy the Li Clan for this…ordinary girl?"

Syaoran looked behind him at Sakura.She was holding her arm.It continued to bleed and her eyes began to loose their color.

She's just an ordinary girl

In a magical world

Now she's on the trail of trouble

_No!_Syaoran thought._She's not just an ordinary girl!She's very special!She was always kind to me and I won't allow her to get hurt!_

__Syaoran turned to the Li Clan Elder."You will leave now or face the consequences."

The figure smiled."You have made your choice.You are now disowned from the Li Clan.We no longer recognize you as one of us.May the gods spare you from their vengeance."Then the figure faded from view and disappeared.

Syaoran immediately turned around and ripped off part of his robe and started wrapping it around Sakura's arm.

Sakura gazed at him with wonder."Li-kun…you…"

"Don't worry about that now."He ripped off another piece and tied off the bandage.He looked up at Sakura."Can you walk?"

Sakura nodded and stood up, but her ankle had twisted in the fall and she fell down again.Syaoran caught her in his arms.He scooped her up and started carting her.

When Syaoran turned around he saw a light.Then a figure formed…it was the woman from his dream.She smiled and Sakura was struck with awe at her beauty."You have past the test."She said.

Syaoran frowned."What was that?"

"You were put up against choosing to serve another…or follow your heart.You followed your heart and you can now claim your destiny."

Syaoran was confused."My…destiny?"

"You are now the guardian of the card captor Sakura.You must make sure she comes to no harm."The woman explained.

Syaoran nodded and Sakura smiled."Now."The woman continued."Let your heart guide your words."Then the figure smiled and disappeared.

Sakura frowned, but Syaoran looked at her and smiled."What did she mean?"Sakura asked.

"Sakura…for a long time now, I've had this feeling in my heart, but I didn't know what it was.Now I know it's love.I love you Sakura."

Sakura opened her mouth in shock, but soon smiled."I love you too Li-kun."

Syaoran bent down and kissed her on the lips.Breaking the kiss, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck."Let's go home."

Syaoran nodded and walked away from the park.Now his destiny was aligned with Sakura, and he would never let anything happen to her, because to him, she was no ordinary girl.


End file.
